Fan Fic 100 Challenge: Singin' in the Rain
by dottydisney
Summary: A bunch of Singin' in the Rain short stories with prompts from a table with 100 prompts. Will get very shippy because Don/Cosmo/Kathy is the cutest ot3, ever you can't deny it!
1. 024 Family

a/n: Hey! Just a few things to clear up before you start reading. I'm choosing at random which prompts I use, so I'm not going in order (the prompt I'm using for this one is 24, so the next one won't be 25). This series could get shippy, but there is no way it'll get smutty. Fluff is guaranteed. Well, enough of my blabbering, you've got a fic to read! I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

They all came from very different families.

Don had spent his childhood in a stereotypical happy American family, filled with big smiles, lots of people, and his mother's famous apple pie. Well, famous in their small town anyway. His home was filled with too many people and not enough space, but because Don was the talented one he found himself the centre of attention multiple times.

Not that he minded, he lapped it up as much as he could.

He owed his current success to his family. If it weren't for them fostering his love for singing, dancing, and acting he may never have become the big star he was today. Though they didn't appreciate him running away to vaudeville, not one bit.

(Especially with that boy… He was a bad influence on sweet little Donny.)

* * *

The bad influence in question was Cosmo Brown, who was exactly the opposite.

It was his family that was the problem. His parents yelling at each other at all hours of the night, his sister's bad habits, and lack of funds made it one of the worse places to raise a child. Though it had its upsides – Cosmos' grandfather actually cared about him, and a good 90% of the time he was doing the child minding rather than his parents.

The only reason Cosmo had become so close with Don was to escape his hell hole of a home when his grandfather wasn't there. But by the time his father walked out and his mother started drinking, he had long since given up hope of having a decent home life. His family was the main reason he left, and he never regretted leaving one bit.

* * *

Kathy, on the other hand, had a family that was a bit too perfect. When her father wasn't on a business trip and her mother touring with her orchestra, they were controlling her every move. Every subject at school, every friend she made, every film she saw, _everything._

She loved her parents dearly, and they gave her the time of day when they could, but sometimes she felt like Kathy Selden didn't exist. She certainly wasn't making her own decisions anyway.

When it wasn't her parents suffocating her, it was the housekeeper or the butler. "Don't do this Kathy, don't do that Kathy, would your mother want you doing that Kathy?" Sometimes she wished they would just leave her alone.

* * *

But after Don became a big movie star, Cosmo became Monumental's musical genius, and Kathy became Hollywood's newest leading lady, they came together. They came together to form their own family, not too big, not too lonely, not too restricting.

And they loved it.


	2. 071 Broken

Kathy glowered at the newspaper, frowning at the large, bold words on the front page.

 _ **LOCKWOOD AND SELDEN'S LATEST FILM A FLOP?**_

"Would you believe that Kathy? A flop," Don grumbled, leaning against the counter.

"Well it's not the worst thing that could happen," Cosmo mused.

Don shot him a frown. "And what might that be?"

"Vaudeville."

Don rolled his eyes and took the paper from Kathy, who by the look on her face hadn't finished reading the review yet. Some of the more scathing comments included, "Selden's inexperience is most obvious in this picture," and "Lockwood's wooden acting left the audience dissatisfied." Kathy had thought it was fine, and the preview audiences certainly liked it. So what gone wrong?

After skimming through the reviews Don slapped the paper down onto the bar. "Wooden acting? It was the script that was wooden…"

"And I've three movies now. That's hardly inexperienced!" Kathy complained, making her way to the drinks cabinet.

Cosmo reached for the paper and glanced over it, and then with a smug smile, he said, "Hey, at least they liked the music."

"Well done you…" Don muttered, to which Cosmo replied with a theatrical bow.

Kathy took a sip of the drink she had poured herself then set it down on the bar, "Looks like you've broken your record, Don."

"My record?"

Don could be incredibly oblivious at times…

"Successful films. You've never had a flop in your entire life," Kathy told him.

"Yeah, and even your stunt man ones did well," Cosmo added.

"I guess you're right. But who knows what this could do to my career…"

Cosmo rolled his eyes, "One flop isn't going to ruin your entire life, you know. This is hardly _The Duelling Cavalier_."

"He's got a point," Kathy nodded.

Now Don was the one rolling his eyes. He had a habit of blowing things out of proportion. In his eyes this could be even worse than _The Duelling Cavalier_ –it got a theatrical release and everything!

"You never know what one bad film can do."

With an exasperated sigh, Kathy poured herself another drink.


	3. 077 What?

Lina was in the process of fixing herself a sandwich when suddenly, the phone rang. She glanced over at the telephone, it's shrill ringing not unlike her own voice. Dropping the butter knife, she trotted over to the phone, heels clacking on the wooden floor of her Hollywood manor.

"Hello? Lina Lamont speaking," she trilled.

"Lina? Hey, it's Zelda. You'll never guess what I just heard from R.F," Zelda whispered. Lina frowned. Was she hiding from someone? R.F maybe?

"Yeah? What?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"You remember that Kathy Selden girl? Y'know, the one who hit you in the face with a-"

"Yeah yeah, I know the one…" Sometimes she still caught flecks of cake in her hair.

"Well, this is worse than cake! She's dubbin' your voice, Lina!"

Lina nearly dropped the phone, her face flushing bright red, her mouth hanging open like a fish. She gulped, took a deep breath, and returned to the conversation.

"Whaddya mean she's dubbin' my voice? No one can dub Lina Lamont!" Lina paused, "Hey Zelda, what's dubbin'?"

"They're using her voice instead of yours," she could almost see Zelda's eyes rolling.

"For the singin' and everything?" Lina's hands were shaking.

"Yeah. _Everything_."

"WHAT?"

Lina squeezed the phone so tight her knuckles went white. How dare that little wretch steal her spotlight! The audience wanted to hear her, not some silly Coconut Grove floozy! Not even Donny could stand for this one… Well, even if he did, Lina sure wasn't!

"You stay right there Zelda. I'm comin' over!" Lina declared, slamming the phone down.

Forgetting about her unmade sandwich, Lina stormed to the door and grabbed a hat and coat on the way out. Stomping so hard the stone path could crack, Lina made it to her car. Ripping the door open and stepping into the pristine white vehicle, she sped down the road to Monumental Studios.

By the time the day was out, that Kathy Selden would be out of the picture, and Lina wanted to make sure that _she'd_ be the one to do it!


	4. 008 Weeks

**SINGIN IN THE RAIN – FAN FIC 100 CHALLENGE – NO 8. WEEKS**

Don and Cosmo had only been in the vaudeville business (if you could even call it that), yet they'd already been booted out of three troupes and outright rejected from five. It had been more difficult than Don had expected, but he never once regretted it. He didn't even regret that he'd picked the one guy who had the weakest immune system in America to run away with.

He was just glad that he'd been born as strong as an ox, and had enough talent to get some money from dancing on the streets. The last thing they needed was a night with no dinner. But the colder winter got, the sicker Cosmo got, and the icier the streets got, the fewer people were out walking. It also made the concrete incredibly difficult to dance on, but Don didn't mind. He had no choice, really.

* * *

"You doin' ok?" Don asked after shoving the frost coated door of their tiny shack open.

"What does it look like?" Cosmo grumbled, pulling the thin cotton sheets in closer.

Don looked over his red feverish friend. "You look wonderful," he said mockingly.

"Don't I always?" Cosmo responded, but he managed to lose his voice half way through.

Don frowned. He'd been like this for a couple of weeks now, yet there was no sign of him getting any better. At the same time, there was no sign of him getting worse, so there was always that. But ever since Cosmo got himself in this state, Don always had this sick feeling in his stomach that one day he'd come back to find Cosmo gone, or even worse – dead.

But that wouldn't happen, would it?

Don walked over to the corner Cosmo was huddled in, the frozen floorboards creaking underneath his worn out leather shoes. He crouched down beside him, and Cosmo shuffled over to give him room.

"You shouldn't really be this close, y'know," Cosmo looked up at him, voice raspy, "I could give you the plague."

"You don't have the plague, bonehead," Don said with a soft smile, putting his arm around Cosmo.

Despite his previous protest, Cosmo leaned into him. Don was surprisingly warm, and he was so cold… Cosmo shut his eyes, the feeling of sandpaper in his throat and the fire in all around him disappearing for the first time in what felt like ages. He liked Don. Maybe more than he realised.

"Cos, if you're still like this next week we're going home," Don looked down at him, knowing that threat would jolt him into full recovery mode.

But Cosmo didn't respond, and for a moment Don's heart stopped. But when he saw the younger man's chest slowly rise and fall, he relaxed. He was just sleeping. Don leaned back, the cold from outside filtering through the cracks in the wall and chilling him to the bone.

He was overreacting, Cosmo was stronger than he gave him credit for. But he still worried – he wasn't sure if he could live this life on his own. All Don needed to do was wait, then before he knew it Cosmo would be waking him up at the crack of dawn with tickets to the next train out of wherever they were.

A thought occurred to him. What if a change of location would help? There were opportunities everywhere, and one of those opportunities could be a steady paying performing job. Pay he could use to help Cosmo…

Silently, Don started packing what little things they had, praying to God that things would get better.

 **a/n. I know this has little to do with the prompt, but I could not contain my shipping no matter how hard I tried! Anywho, if you read my Disney AU as well as this, then you'll know from the last chapter that I want to start a new story. If you don't, then here's what's going to happen. I've got a list of stories I want to write on my profile, but I can't decide on which one! I only want to write three stories at once, and I'm already writing two (this one and the Disney AU), so I can only write one. So I've decided to let you decide! Instructions to get to the poll will be written below.**

 **This site doesn't let me directly copy and paste links, so here are my crappy instructions. Type www. then strawwpoll. then me then** **/10661832. The poll should be there. Thank you for voting and I hope you enjoyed this update! (I certainly did, heh heh ;)**


	5. 093 Thanks

Don often forgot that Lina had the capability of being a decent human being. Believe it or not, Lina wasn't always the vicious, petty beast she made herself out to be. Beneath the layers of fur and rage, there was a decent person hidden deep inside – you just had to dig down to find it.

This side of Lina Lamont would come out to play in two circumstances – when she was behind the camera, or when something genuinely terrible had happened. That was only when Don had seen the elusive kind version of Lina, so it was unknown if there had been any other instances. His memory of the first time he met the other side of Lina was blurry, but he could still remember the most important parts.

Why was it blurry? Because of a concussion, that's why.

* * *

 _\- 1924 -_

It was during the filming of their first picture together. The plot to this one was a thin one, filled with love triangles and convoluted murder plots. Don didn't think much of the film itself, he was there for the stardom and the rather handsome paycheck.

They were filming the dramatic finale, where Lina was being held hostage by the killer and Don was rushing to save her. Nothing out of the ordinary – Don had seen it on the big screen a billion times before. But this particular scene involved Don dashing down a set of stairs that hadn't treated anyone kindly.

They squeaked no matter how much pressure was put on them, some of them had broken with actors still on them resulting in splinters galore. But it was the cheap rug that covered them that was the problem this time. It wasn't laid out flat. A bump at the top was considered rather dangerous, and it soon proved itself when it came to filming the finale.

Don waited with anticipation for the Roscoe to tell him the camera was rolling, frozen in a ready to run position. After what felt like hours, he gave Don the go ahead, and the young actor started his mad dash down the stairs.

But his foot caught on the aforementioned bump in the carpet, and before he knew it Don was sent tumbling down the stairs, ending the accident with his head smacking into the hard wooden floor below. He hardly recognised the shrieks and commotion around him – everything was spinning.

He was expecting someone like Cosmo or the extra he took out for dinner last night to rush to his aid, but to his surprise, Lina was the one at his side.

"Oh Donny, are you alright?" she squealed, kneeling down beside him.

Don only responded in a groan of pain. The actress furrowed her brow, and her voice was so shrill that he heard every word of it through the ringing in his ears.

"Can you hear me, Donny? Do you need some water? I can get that for you… Oh, Donny, you look terrible!" The words flew out of her mouth at a rapid pace, and they soon started to meld together into nothing but a blur of noise – and not a pleasant one.

He felt her hand cupping his head and heard her calling for someone to get the first aid crew.

"It's ok, Donny, the doctor people are comin'. You just rest now, ok?" her voice sounded different, slower, gentler… deeper?

Before Don passed out, he looked up at her. She was evidently worried, that he could see. "Hey, Lina…"

"Huh? Don't speak Donny. I don't think it's good for ya."

He gave her a bleary smile. "Thanks… Lina…"

Then he was gone.

 **a/n. Hey everyone! So voting in the poll I mentioned last week has come to a close, and I've come to a conclusion to what story I'm going to write next. With a whopping two votes on the entire thing (and they were both for the same story), the story I'll be writing next is the reimagining of three Disney films! It will take a while for the first chapter to be up, but keep an eye out! Hope you all enjoyed this update!**


	6. 047 Heart

With the coming of talkies, films had to stop relying on pantomime to tell stories. They needed class, they needed real talent, and most of all they needed heart. When all they had to do was pull a face and flap their arms about it was easy – but now they needed _real_ emotion.

And the moment Don Lockwood started talking it was the best thing Cosmo had ever seen.

Before all Don's acting had been was – for lack of a better word – silly. There was nothing real about it, and his complete lack of chemistry with Lina made it even worse. But now that he was up there, speaking those glorious words and meaning every syllable – Cosmo was overjoyed.

Because now the world was seeing the real Don Lockwood.

Cosmo knew that every word he said to his co-stars were genuine because he'd said things to Cosmo and Kathy in the exact tone. Cosmo figured that was why Don had remained successful through the silent to talkie transition. He had such a big heart that it showed through in his performances – every emotion was just so _real._

So as Cosmo sat with Don and Kathy at his side, watching the premiere of Don's latest film, he decided that this one was better than all of his silent films put together.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Don leaned over, whispering in his ear.

Cosmo nodded. "If they're anything like me they will."

Don smiled – good God it was a wonderful smile. Cosmo was glad to be the reason for it. It was not long afterward that he felt Don tap on his shoulder.

"But what if they aren't anything like you?"

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Come on Don. It's you! They'll lap up anything with your face on it."

"How do you know?" Don seemed oddly concerned.

"They did every other time." Cosmo frowned, looking over at the burly actor. "You ok?"

Don shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Shh!" Kathy shushed them with a slap to both their shoulders. "I'm trying to watch."

"Sorry," both men said sheepishly, and Kathy nodded with satisfaction once they kept quiet.

Cosmo leaned over to Don and whispered into his ear, quiet enough so Kathy wouldn't notice. "Maybe this will make you feel better?" Cosmo leaned in and gave Don a quick peck on the cheek. Public displays of affection were risky, but the room was dark and people were preoccupied. No one would notice.

Don gave a goofy smile, then gave Cosmo a kiss of his own – on the lips this time. Now it was Cosmo's turn for a goofy smile.

Finally, the two of them settled into watching the film. Cosmo couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. Because Don Lockwood – the man with the biggest heart in Hollywood – had decided to share it with him.

And that was the best feeling in the world.


	7. 022 Enemies

_Singin' in the Rain._

The posters were everywhere. On the sides of buildings, in the theatre, in bus stops… Everywhere Lina went, _Singin' in the Rain_ followed.

 _Monumental's happiest musical since The Dancing Cavalier! See_ _ **Don Lockwood**_ _singin' up a storm with his latest leading lady –_ _ **Kathy Selden**_ _! You'll be dancing all the way home!_

It should've been her up there. It should've been another Lockwood and Lamont classic. Audiences should've flocked to see Lina Lamont singing again. She should be the one smiling on that poster, not Kathy Selden.

She hated Kathy Selden.

* * *

The moment the film premiered everyone was talking about it. It was more than just posters now, there were people. Singing the songs everywhere she went, little girls pretending to be Kathy Selden in the park and little boys pretending to be Don Lockwood…

Sometimes Lina would lock herself away in her home just to escape it all. Not that she'd have her home for very long. No paycheck meant no money to pay taxes and bills, and if they weren't paid she'd go into debt. Then she'd have to sell her house. Sell all her precious possessions just to get by, then get into more debt.

There was nowhere where Lina was safe. Either the looming threat of bankruptcy or endless bombardments of _Singin' in the Rain_. There was no way to get out of it.

She hated Kathy Selden.

* * *

Lina had occasionally tried her luck at other studios, trying her best to remember how Ms Dinsmore had told her to speak. But even when she did the producers just laughed at her, bringing up the premiere of _The Dancing Cavalier_. They would put on silly voices and sing _Singin' in the rain_. They never stopped mocking her… Lina left all the studios in tears.

One time she considered going back to Don. Maybe he would help her get her job back? By now she didn't want anything glamorous – anything that gave a decent paycheck would do. But then she remembered. Kathy Selden. She would be there, smiling her bright smile, fixing her coffee and a sandwich, being every bit as sickly sweet as Lina remembered her.

She hated Kathy Selden.

* * *

She wanted nothing to do with Kathy Selden, she never wanted to see her round, innocent, sweet face ever again. But then she did.

"Lina?"

It was raining. She had no umbrella, she had no makeup, her hair wasn't done up. The clouds were grey, and so was Lina. But there was Kathy, in a bright yellow raincoat with a bright red umbrella.

Lina gave one glance at the actress, her brow furrowed with concern. Without saying a word, Lina ran away into the grey day. Kathy was calling after her, but Lina kept going. She was crying, salty tears mixing with rain.

She hated Kathy Selden, for America's newest sweetheart had singlehandedly killed Lina Lamont.


	8. 070 Storm

With Don being the busy guy that he was, it was often the case where Cosmo and Kathy would go home without him and he would follow. Tonight was one of those nights, and it also happened that also on that night a storm had hit Hollywood, and if there was one thing that Kathy hated more than anything else in the world – it was storms.

Kathy took a sip of water, her hands shaking. With every crash of thunder and every crack of lightning her fear grew. She hated storms, and she hated the fact that Don was out in it.

"Any sign of him?" she asked as Cosmo came back from the window.

He shook his head. "Nope, nothing yet." She'd assigned him to keep an eye out for Don, though there had been no luck for the past hour.

Kathy leaned on the bar, biting her lip. "I hope he'll be ok…"

"I wouldn't worry. This is Don Lockwood we're talking about, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Kathy still had the vivid memory of being lost in a storm when she was very young. She was in the park with her nanny, and she'd run away from her after a hissy fit. A storm started when they were apart, and a lightning bolt had struck the tree Kathy was sheltering under. She'd hated storms ever since.

When the loudest strike of thunder yet hit, she abandoned her drink and ran for Cosmo. He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair to comfort her. It was working.

"It's alright Kathy," he said, "Hey, let's go to the couch. We can listen to the wireless."

Kathy nodded, and Cosmo lead them to the living room. She sat down on their plush sofa, wiping her tears away while Cosmo put the radio on. The tinny singer drowned out the storm a little, but not enough for Kathy to forget about it.

"So are you just worried about Don? Or do you just not like storms?" Cosmo asked as the younger woman snuggled up beside him.

"Both," she sniffled.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about the storm, but I can tell you that Don will be fine," he reassured her, but Kathy needed more than that.

"How do you know? Storms are dangerous…"

"I've seen Don brave worse than this." Cosmo gazed out the window, but there was still no sign of their burly friend.

Kathy looked up, her eyes wet with tears. "Yeah?"

Hoping that his story would calm her down (he hated it when she cried), he told her the story of the train to Bakersfield.

* * *

 _The rain came bucketing down, and Cosmo could see inky black clouds forming on the horizon. He leaned back in his seat, sighing in frustration. Trust Don to be late… The train was leaving in five minutes! Maybe he'd need to adapt their act to a one man show…_

 _Cosmo took one last glance out to the dirty train station, and who should he see sprinting down the platform but Don Lockwood. Soaking wet with a piece of paper in his hand, he came rocketing down the platform at a speed Cosmo didn't know was humanly possible. Suddenly he slipped and fell face first on the stone. Cosmo would've laughed, but the train started moving._

 _Eyes wide, he opened the window of his compartment. "Run Don! Run like you've never run before!"_

 _Hearing his friend's calls, Don picked himself up, brushed himself off, and started his sprint all over again. The train was starting to gain speed, and Cosmo kept yelling at Don to run._

 _Fortunately, the train was old, clunky, and slow, and Don could easily catch up to it. He reached the edge of the platform and jumped – no – leaped onto the train, grabbing onto the railing surrounding the open end of the train car. Cosmo's eyes got progressively wider as Don hoisted himself up and over the slippery rail and onto the wooden floor. He raised his arms in victory, but doing so meant the piece of paper flew from his hands in the gust._

 _Don watched with his jaw dropped as the paper drifted into the wind flew into a tree branch, and then the tree in question was struck by lightning._

 _Now Cosmo was laughing. Don trudged into the train and collapsed beside Cosmo, who was still snickering._

" _Dammit…" Don grumbled._

" _All that for a girl's number!" Cosmo guffawed, earning him a scathing glare from Don._

" _You should've seen her, Cos! She's was all curves…"_

 _Cosmo slapped his friend on the back. "Well, at least you tried."_

 _Don was complaining all the way home._

* * *

Kathy looked at Cosmo with wide-eyed disbelief. "You mean he did all that to keep a girls number? In weather like that?"

Cosmo nodded. "Y'know, even if he did hang onto it, he never would've called her."

"To preoccupied with you, I suppose?"

"You're a smart woman, Selden."

Suddenly another lightning strike sounded, and the clap of thunder shocked Kathy into stillness. But instead of returning to her original state like Cosmo expected, she started to laugh.

"I can see why he became a stunt man!" Kathy cackled, and her laughing was so infectious that Cosmo started too. They were so distracted by themselves that they didn't even notice Don walk in, soaking wet.

He frowned. "What're you two laughing at?"

Composing themselves, the two of them turned to face Don. They said in unison:

"You!"

* * *

 **a/n Brownie points if you get the _Swing Time_ reference ;)**


	9. 035 Sixth Sense

**SINGIN' IN THE RAIN – FAN FIC 100 CHALLENGE – NO 35. SIXTH SENSE**

Over the many years that Don had worked with Lina, he'd developed a sixth sense. It first appeared in 1925 when they'd had one of their biggest arguments yet. Don was… enjoying himself… with Cosmo when suddenly he felt her presence.

Yes, the six sense of Don Lockwood were sight, touch, scent, sound, taste, and Lina. He could tell when she was coming from a mile away, and it wasn't because of her voice or the sound of her footsteps. There wasn't anything in particular, actually, he just _knew._ This came in handy multiple times, like when Kathy was dubbing for Lina during the production of _The Dancing Cavalier._

" _He'll kiss her with a sigh. Would you? Would you?"_ Kathy sang sweetly into the microphone. The dubbing sessions were Don's favourite part of the film – Kathy's beautiful singing, Cosmo looking so happy in his element conducting the orchestra, and the thrill of always being on his toes lest he felt Lina coming.

Kathy was halfway through the second verse when he felt it – Lina was coming. Don glanced out the open door. There was no sign of her yet, but she was coming all right. He jogged over to Cosmo.

"Hey Cos, Lina's coming."

Cosmo stopped conducting. "Really?" He turned to Kathy, the members looking frustrated at the interruption. This was not the first time Lina had interrupted a dubbing session. "Lina's coming!"

"Oh gosh!" she cried into the microphone, amplifying the sound. Don and Cosmo clapped their hands over their ears and Kathy cringed while the members of the orchestra started packing up.

"I think she's getting closer…" Don glanced around the room, looking for somewhere for Kathy to hide.

There was only one exit – Lina was bound to see her if she went that way. The cupboards were too small and too full for her to fit inside them, and she couldn't well hide inside the double base case… Could she?

Now they could all hear her. She was nattering on to some poor soul and not letting them get a word in edgewise. Either that or she was talking to herself, though both were possible.

They were running out of time to hide Kathy. Before she'd just had time to escape before Lina arrived, but now it was too late, and there was only one solution.

"Kathy. Cupboard. Now," Cosmo decided, pushing Kathy through the crowds of orchestra members into the closet.

"No! Cosmo, stop! It's too small!" Kathy protested.

"What's goin' on here?" came the shrill voice of Lina Lamont, the trill terror.

It was an awkward position they were in. Cosmo and Kathy were up against the cupboard in a rather compromising position, and Don had frozen mid run trying to get to them. Cosmo decided that there was only one logical way to go about this, so he kissed Kathy full on the lips. The younger woman gave a small shriek but soon decided that it was better than getting yelled at by Lina.

Don acted on instinct. "Cosmo, how could you?" he cried.

Cosmo and Kathy went on kissing, and now it was looking like they were enjoying it a bit too much… Don walked over to join Lina, feigning shock. Lina looked a bit shocked herself. "Whaddya mean 'ow could ya?"

"He was my one true love!" Don yelled, hamming it up as best he could. "And now he's left me for a Coconut Grove floozy!"

Now it looked like Cosmo and Kathy were trying not to laugh, but they vigilantly carried on through their passionate love making.

"Your one true…" Lina trailed off, then looked at Don. "You're a… a…"

"A HOMOSEXUAL!" Don placed his hand on his heart and collapsed to his knees. He decided that this was one of his best performances yet.

"I mean, I knew the piano player was but…" Lina was looking from Don to the orchestra and then to Cosmo and Kathy, clearly not sure how to act. There was Don, who had just professed his attraction for men, the orchestra who were just about as surprised as she was, and Kathy and Cosmo, whose lovemaking was steadily growing louder and louder. At least they were enjoying themselves…

"Oh my God!" Lina shrieked, then ran from the room, wobbling on her heels. Don watched as she left, making sure was far enough away so they could resume their dubbing session.

"Alright love-birds, she's gone," Don told them, but they didn't seem to hear him. "I said she'd gone!"

Cosmo waved a dismissive hand, then went back to running it through Kathy's hair. Don got the message and told the orchestra to pack up. He picked up his jacket and started to leave. "I guess we'll leave you to it."

As he walked through the halls he passed by Lina's suite, and he could hear her hurriedly talking into the phone. Though she was going too fast for the average human to understand, Don was pretty sure what she was talking about.

He continued down the hall, chuckling to himself. At least now she'd leave him alone…


	10. 064 Autumn

Kathy loved the autumn. The vivid orange leaves swirling, complementing the dirty brown ones that stayed on the ground. The grey sky contrasting against the bright trees, and – of course – the large piles of reddish leaves dotted all over the place.

During the autumn, Kathy took as many walks as she could. Whether alone or with someone else, she still took the time to take in the beauty of the season – though she did prefer to be alone. It was a fine distraction from the hustle and bustle of movie star life.

That was half the reason Kathy took these walks alone – it took her away from the rest of the world. Aside from the occasional passerby asking for an autograph, Kathy was completely separated from the world of glitz and glamour. There was no such person as Kathy Selden the movie star when she was surrounded by autumn, just Kathy Selden the person.

And that suited her just fine.

* * *

 **a/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter length of this one - I've been writing non-stop for a creative writing competition today and frankly I'm completely knackered! The next update will be much longer, I promise! Despite the length, I hope you all enjoyed this one, and I'll see you all soon. Thanks for reading :)**


	11. 043 Square

**a/n: Hey everyone! So I'm really sorry about the lack of updates lately. I know how dead the Singin' in the Rain stories are on this site, and I was starting to feel bad about leaving this one abandoned. But, just as I was getting in the mood to start writing again, I went on a holiday which doubled as a laptop detox - so no fan fic for me! Anyway, here I am. I'll update this story every two weeks.**

 **I also want to dedicate this story to the late Debbie Reynolds, who played Kathy in Singin' in the Rain. She was such a wonderful woman, and I was deeply saddened to learn of her death so soon after her daughters. My thoughts are with her family, and may she rest in peace.**

* * *

Lina loved Don. Don loved Cosmo. Cosmo loved Kathy. Kathy loved Don. Don loved Kathy. Kathy loved Cosmo. Cosmo loved Don. Don hated Lina. It was a love square to Lina and an annoyance to everyone else.

* * *

"You busy tonight?" Lina crooned as Don read over that day's paper. She pretended not to notice his terribly hidden sigh of frustration.

"You know me, Lina, always busy." Even Lina could tell that his smile was fake, but a girl could dream, right?

"Surely you could, y'know, cancel whatever you're doin' tonight? Dinner could be on me." Paying for dinner. Now that was desperate.

"I really am busy…"

Lina huffed and rolled her eyes. One day he'd break, she was sure of it. Then they'd have a beautiful, romantic, candlelit dinner and Don would realise that he truly loved her. He'd ditch that Selden floozy and go to Paris with her, and they'd dance and dance and dance… She could also convince him to get rid of that annoying piano player, which would be a bonus.

"Oh, alright. Well, see ya tomorrow Donny!" she planted a kiss on his cheek, which made Don's eyes pop open. Just a taster of what he was missing out on…

As Lina sauntered away she heard Don calling after her: "I'm busy all week too!"

Lina smirked. Of course, he would be. But one day, Lina would catch him when he was free and offer him something he just couldn't refuse. Then she'd work her magic, and Don would be all hers…

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Don asked Cosmo, who had just approached with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I never have," Cosmo replied, handing the paper to Don.

Don scanned the paper. It was a note from Kathy, saying she'd be a bit late for her dubbing session. Something about the dentist. Don decided it wasn't worth worrying about.

"What did she want this time? A candlelit dinner on the river bank?" Cosmo flopped into the seat beside his boyfriend, absentmindedly leaning against Don.

The older man nudged him aside. Public displays of affection were dangerous for anyone deemed single by the Hollywood press. Them being gay would just add fuel to the fire.

"Something like that. Though I was planning something like that for you and Kathy tonight anyway." Don sent Cosmo a look that was more than flirtatious.

"Any plans for desert?" Cosmo queried, hoping that Don would catch his meaning.

Don took a moment to consider. "How would you like something a little more… Unconventional?"

"You know me too well…"

* * *

"You promised me a candlelit dinner on the riverbank. I see no riverbank," Cosmo remarked in mock complaint.

"What's this about a riverbank?" Kathy asked, "I wouldn't mind dinner by a riverbank."

Don rolled his eyes. "You two are impossible to please."

"I'm just saying that you've broken your promise."

Despite the lack of a riverbank, the dinner was perfectly lovely. Cosmo and Kathy often thanked whatever divine intervention had given them a boyfriend with such amazing cooking skills.

"If only Lina could see us now," Don said with a chuckle, prompting interest from Kathy.

"Oh?"

"The lovely Lina was bothering Don today. She was after a date. I guess you can figure out how that went for her," Cosmo explained with a wry smile.

Kathy laughed, then directed her attention at Don. "You really do hate her, don't you?"

Don gave her a scolding look. "Now now. Hate is a very strong word."

"But you do, don't you?"

"Oh definitely."

Cosmo laughed. "Why don't you tell her that? She wants you to express your feelings towards her, and hatred is certainly a feeling you have for her."

"You think I haven't tried?"

"Well, the solution is simple," Kathy said, earning her a look of genuine interest from Don, "Just throw a cake at her."


	12. 098 Writers Choice

**FAN FIC 100 CHALLENGE – SINGIN IN THE RAIN – PROMPT 98: WRITERS CHOICE**

There were many things that Cosmo Brown didn't know. For example, why the sky was blue. For a long time, that was the great mystery of his life, and he was happy to keep it that way. That all changed one morning when the greatest mystery of Cosmo's life became why he'd just woken up in bed beside Lina Lamont.

Taking a moment to process the situation, he wasn't quite sure how to react. Three spectacular things had just happened to him. One, he'd probably just become the first man to see a disheveled Lina Lamont. Two, somehow he'd manage to woo her into sleeping with him. Three, the bed they were sharing was swankier than anything he'd ever slept in before – his bed back at Don's place included.

Speaking of Don, as Cosmo slowly rose from the duvets, he noticed his boyfriend splayed across a couch that was much too short for him. God… whatever happened last night must've been a real doozy…

"Don?" he murmured, then slid out of bed and clambered towards Don. He started to shake him. "Don! Don, wake up!"

Don awoke with a disgruntled groan. "Whaddya want…"

Cosmo continued to shake him until he'd woken up completely. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Don stared at his friend quizzically. However, when he started to take in his surroundings, his eyes widened. Not even Don had been in a fancier place than this.

"Where are we?" he asked, and Cosmo shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd know. You're usually the sober one of the group."

Don frowned. True, he was a notorious lightweight, so he hardly ever touched a drop of alcohol lest he make a fool of himself. But whatever happened last night must've been something special if even Don had got drunk.

Assuming they had got drunk. Either that or some weird kind of amnesia had fallen over the both of them.

A look of concern fell on Don's face. "Can you remember if Kathy was with us last night?"

Once again, Cosmo shrugged. Don rolled his eyes and started to get up, but he nearly toppled over. Cosmo had to grab hold of him to stop him landing on top of him.

"Careful there. You might crush me."

"Never," said Don, and he planted a kiss on Cosmo's forehead.

Before Cosmo could kiss him back, the door to their suite swung open. Not realising how dark their room was compared to the rest of the world, the sudden burst of light was not a welcome one. After their eyes adjusted, they managed to focus their attention onto the person silhouetted in the doorway – Kathy.

"Good morning!" she chirped, then strode over to the windows and threw the curtains wide open. This earned her a chorus of groans from her boyfriends. She gave them a scolding look. "Now, come on. A little daylight never hurt anybody. And besides, it's twelve o'clock, you should've been up hours ago."

"Twelve o'clock?" Don cried out in disbelief, "But I've got to be at Monumental at twelve o'clock!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I've told R.F that both of you have a bad case of the flu and won't be coming in today."

Don breathed a sigh of relief. As Kathy went about making them respectable and getting them away from Lina as quickly as possible, Cosmo started to realise something. Unless Kathy was impervious to hangovers, she clearly hadn't been drunk last night. Perhaps, then, she'd know what on Earth went on between him, Don, and Lina.

"Hey, Kathy?"

"Hmm?"  
"What did we do last night?"

Kathy looked at him with a smile that meant what he'd done last night was incredibly entertaining. Entertaining to her, maybe. No doubt it would be awful for him. Who knew how Don would feel about it, whatever it was.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," she said, her mischievous smile still playing on her lips.

"Oh, I think I do," he retorted, folding his arms, and Kathy gave in with a laugh.

"Well, let's just say that if Lina ever makes an acting comeback, she won't be credited as Lina Lamont."

Terrible thoughts crossed through Cosmo's mind. "If I did what I think I did…"

"Don't tell me he…" Don murmured. Then, as quiet filled the room, Don burst out laughing.

"Kathy, I better not have," Cosmo said, dread filling him.

"Oh yes, you did." Kathy was trying not to giggle, a venture which wasn't going very well.

Cosmo sank into the sofa beside Don, whose laughter was getting slightly uncontrollable. Soon the room was filled with the laughs and cackles of Don and Kathy, but Cosmo just sat there, mortified. All this and Lina still hadn't woken up.

As their laughter subsided, Kathy said as she wiped tears out of her eyes, "Well there's only one way to fix this."

"Oh please tell me…"

"We need to get you to Reno – and fast!"


	13. 084 He

**a/n: Hey guys! So so so so sorry for the wait for this update. I explained on another story that I haven't been writing due to lack of interest, sickness, school, broken down laptops, and (more recently) the theatre! But anywho, I'm on holiday now so I should be able to update more consistently for a wee while. Enjoy the story that strayed from the prompt quite a bit!**

* * *

Despite Don's fairly forward-thinking relationship with Kathy and Cosmo, he was still a little stuck in the times. For example, when their bathroom sink broke, he deemed it "man's work" and decided that he and Cosmo were the only ones who could possibly fix it.

Even when it was plain to see that Don had no idea where to start when it came to fixing a sink, he still insisted that Kathy stayed away. This, of course, annoyed her to no end. She went to Cosmo (who had already resigned to his lack of skill) with her complaints.

"I wish he'd just let me do it," she murmured as the two watched Don from the doorway of the bathroom.

Cosmo cringed as water started to spurt into Don's face, making him splutter. "You've got nothing to lose."

"He's just making it worse!" she whispered angrily.

As she watched poor Don trying his best to solve his problems, she just got more and more annoyed. Cosmo leaned over to ask: "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Asking what?" Kathy looked up at him with a frown.

"How do you know how to fix a sink?"

With a shrug, she replied, "I had a lonely childhood."

As she finished speaking, a soaking wet Don stood up and stormed out of the bathroom, shoving past both his partners. After exchanging brief, exasperating looks with each other, Kathy and Cosmo followed after him.

* * *

Don had led them to their bedroom. Cosmo and Kathy both plonked down onto their plush, canopy bed while Don whipped his dripping shirt off.

"Do you think I could have a go now?" she asked, hoping Don would be too frustrated to realize what she'd asked him.

"No!" Don said for what felt like the 50 billionth time that day. "It's not your place – don't worry about it! We can deal with it, right Cosmo?"

But Cosmo was too busy eying up Don's shirtless physique to realize he'd just been included in the conversation. Don rolled his eyes and started digging around in the closet for a dry shirt. Realizing that she'd just found a golden opportunity, Kathy slipped out the door while Don was distracted with his shirts, grabbing the toolbox on the way out.

When Don had finished putting his shirt on, he immediately noticed Kathy's absence. "Did you see her leave?" he asked Cosmo, who had finally snapped out of his stupor.

"I think you can guess where she went," Cosmo replied, and Don walked out as quick as a flash. Cosmo soon followed.

They met a rather satisfied looking Kathy in the hallway. She handed Don the toolbox, wiped her hands on her sweater, and said with a smug smile: "Done!"

"Done what?" Don asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I think you can figure that one out too," Cosmo interjected.

It took him a little while, but Don soon figured it out. "You mean to say that you fixed it?"

Kathy nodded. "Yup! It was quite simple really. Now, who's for cocktails?"

The young woman continued on her way down the hall to make their drinks, leaving a baffled Don and an amused Cosmo behind.

"You know Don," Cosmo started, "I really do think she's the man of the house."

"Shut up, Cos."


End file.
